Ideas for a Smash 5 story mode
Ideas for a Smash 5 story mode: Start by giving the player a choice between a Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter, each of which is of average size, but also give them enough buffs so that they feel... Right. Once you pick your first fighter, the adventure begins. Every character in the game can be found along the way. If you defeat them in a 1-stock match, they will join you in the adventure. As you defeat characters (and Mii Fighters scattered across the map), you gain stats that each fighter gives when defeated. Maybe when you beat Palutena, you get a boost in Defense, and when you beat Donkey Kong, you get a boost in Attack. There should also be items that increase certain stats and have other effects like those in Smash Tour. For example, you could have Leftovers from the Pokémon series, and they will heal, say, 5% damage every 10-15 seconds. A 1-Up Mushroom could give you a boost in all your stats, but that should be rarer. There should also be Toads along the way selling things like stat boosts, items, and other goodies. In order to earn money to buy things from the Toads, you should be able to do jobs for NPC’s like a few missions in Super Mario Galaxy, where you had to do things like blow up trash for a sadistic robot. Maybe there could be coins or rupees or something scattered all over the place. Maybe if you climb a tree, you could find whatever currency is being used. You should also be able to select your lead fighter. This could be implemented in many ways. Maybe you need a character like Diddy Kong or Pikachu to crawl into a cave to find a key a rabbit hid in there to open up Peach’s castle and unlock her as a playable character. Or maybe you need a character like Link or Marth to use their swords to defeat... Maybe a dragon type Pokemon like Rayquaza. Nintendo could also take this one step further and have two characters available for use at the same time. Maybe Mario and Pikachu could team up so Mario can burn a hole in the wall with a fireball and Pikachu climbs into the hole that is revealed to find an item required to progress. This could make for some super interesting puzzles. As you level up your characters’ stats, of course the opponents should get harder... OK, that’s kind of obvious. Next! Enemies should also be scattered across the map. Some may need to be defeated to progress. Let’s say you find a Goomba horde with a giant Goomba at the very back that needs to be defeated to reveal a switch to move onto the next area. There could also be minigames based on characters’ features. A Mario-centered mini game could involve using his cape to direct Villager in the right direction to catch something with his butterfly net. After this happens, Mario can fight Villager to add him to his team. If there is a limit to the number of characters you can have in your party at once, there should be a place where you can leave certain fighters to train. I think that most battles in this mode should be stamina matches. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ideas